A Christmas Puppy
by Chicken Whisper
Summary: Anne gets a puppy for Christmas. But the dog is a little unusual.
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicate this chapter to my dog, who I adopted for Christmas two years ago.**

"Marilla, I want to get Anne a puppy for Christmas. We had one, why shouldn't she?" Matthew told her out of the blue.

They were sitting by the fire after Anne had gone to bed, discussing what to get her. Christmas was in four days and they had nothing. Apparently Anne was all done with her gifts for them.

"Matthew! Have you gone crazy?! We don't need a dog! Honestly! The notions that come up in your head. I don't understand you." Marilla said, shocked that Matthew would even want a dog.

"Anne needs it Marilla. No child should grow up without a companion. We had each other and Michael." Matthew pointed out.

"Well she's definitely not getting a sibling." Marilla said with raised eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I don't want another child. But she should have a dog I think."

Marilla considered it. They did love their childhood dog very much. And Anne was old enough to care for one. It could even walk to school with her.

She thought harder,

Sometimes Anne got scared when they left her home alone or in the middle of the night she would have a bad dream. Most likely due to her overactive imagination. But if they had a dog then maybe she wouldn't get scared.

"Alright, Matthew, but if the dog so much as nips at Anne or us, it's going."

"That's fair, Marilla, I'll find the perfect dog for her," Matthew promised, "I think I'll retire now. Goodnight Marilla. Don't fret, I thought getting a orphan was a good idea and look how it turned out." He winked at his sister.

Her brother loved to rub that in! But it was a good idea. She loved Anne more than life itself.

Matthew decided to get the puppy on Christmas Eve so it wouldn't have to stay in hiding too long. He saw a ad in the paper about a dog called an Australian Cattle Dog for sale. He thought he'd go and take a look.

"Well I'm gonna go get the puppy now, Marilla." He whispered. Anne was out on the porch shelling peas. But he wasn't sure what she could hear.

"I do hope this is a good idea,brother."

"It will be sister" Matthew assured her. He was very excited to have a dog about the place again, and truth be told Marilla was too.

Matthew knocked on the door and was greeted by a young man.

"Good afternoon, are you Mr. Lawson?"

"Yes, that's me. You can call me James." The man answered him in a slight Australian accent, putting his hand out to shake.

Matthew shook his hand and told him,

"My name is Matthew Cuthbert, but you can call me Matthew. I came to see if you had any more of those puppies for sale. I want to get my daughter one for Christmas and was hoping to get her a fine breed. Not a mutt."

James looked sorrowful.

"I'm sorry I only have one more puppy left,and well, he only has three legs. You can have him for free."

Matthew thought a moment. This was the only ad he saw. Well he'd have to take the puppy. Hopefully Anne wouldn't mind the three legs.

"Well can I see him first?"

"Sure thing. He's out in the barn."

James led Matthew to the barn and while they walked he told Matthew that he had lived in Australia for a few years and while he was there he met a man who bred dogs. The man had made a unique dog that was good for herding cattle. James took one and waited for a few years until he took another one. Then he got a idea to breed them and eventually moved back to Canada started a business.

"Well here we are. He's in the first stall to your right Matthew."

Matthew looked over the stall door and there in a pile of hay was a puppy with a blue coat speckled with a little brown and what looked like a black eye patch. When it saw James it started yapping.

James laughed and picked him up.

Matthew saw that he was missing his right back leg.

"Can he get around, James?"

"Oh you bet. He's fast too. His mama is out with my farmhand herding my cows. Now that he's nine weeks old he doesn't need her. I'll put him down so you can see him run." James let the puppy lick his face before setting him down in the stall.

Matthew observed as the puppy raced around, excited to see people. It was like the dog didn't even know he was missing a leg. It was certainly just as fast. He made his decision.

"I'll take him."

James looked relieved.

"Thank you. Multiple people came by to see him and were sorely disappointed when thy saw he only had three legs. Well it was a pleasure to meet you."

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Matthew shook hands with his free arm and walked down the path carrying the dog, he was already getting attached to it.

He took the puppy into the barn and placed him in the stall at the end.

"Sorry little fella, you can come in the house tomorrow."

He patted the dog's head and went to go get him some water and food. Anne would never go in the back stalls.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: This was going to be a one shot but it is really long so it will be two chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

"Merry Christmas Marilla and Matthew!" Rang out as Anne ran down the stairs with her hands behind her back. "I wished there was snow. Here are your gifts. Close your eyes Marilla and put your arms out."

Marilla did as she bid.

It was a little heavy. _What could Anne have possibly made me?_ She wondered.

"You may open now." Anne told her excitedly.

Looking down she saw that it was a bar of lavender soap.

"Why Anne, you made this? It's lovely."

"Diana and I made them. She has lavender in her garden and wanted to make her mother some and asked if I wanted to make some for you."

"Thank you Anne. It's wonderful." She said giving her a hug. This was the most motherly gesture Anne had ever seen and she welcomed it joyously.

"Your turn Matthew, close your eyes."

He felt something soft in his hands.

"Open!"

Anne had made him a green scarf with his initials at the end of it.

"Oh, thank you Anne. I love it." And he also wrapped her in a hug.

 _So this is what it's like being loved._

The siblings looked at each other and then Matthew said,

"Anne, we have something for you as well. I'll have to go get it. Until Marilla says so, close your eyes tightly."

Anne did as she was told and waited patiently.

Matthew ran out to the barn, picked up the puppy and ran back.

"Don't make any noise fella. She had to be surprised." He whispered.

Marilla saw him come in and when Matthew held the puppy out to Anne she said, "Open your eyes Anne."

Anne opened them and saw a fluffy blue puppy. She burst into tears.

Matthew was really concerned. He thought she was crying because the dog only had three legs.

"I'm sorry Anne I thought he would be a good gift for you." He apologised. Marilla was really worried too. And was the dog missing a leg? Why in the word would her brother her a dog with three legs?

Anne calmed herself and spoke,

"I'm sorry Matthew, I'm crying out of happiness! Thank you both so much! I love him."

Marilla sighed with relief.

Matthew placed the dog in Anne's arms and she cradled him.

He hated to but he had to ask her.

"Anne, does it bother you that he only has three legs?"

"What?" She held him up so she could see him better. "I didn't even notice! I love him even more now! He's perfect."

"I wouldn't have gotten you him, it's just that he was the last one and no one wanted him."

Anne quietly said, "I know what it feels like not to be wanted. But now I have you two and a new dog! I'm the happiest girl in the world!"

"What are you going to name him?" Marilla asked, hoping it wouldn't be something long and extravagant.

Anne set him down and watched as he ran around the room she laughed watching him.

"I'll call him-well I don't know. Romeo? Alexander?" Marilla grimaced but said nothing.

Matthew for his part didn't care what Anne named him. He was just glad she liked the dog.

"Well his coat is sort of a blueish grey. Cinder? Slate? Ash? Cobalt? Cobalt. I like that." Anne picked up the dog again and crooned. "Do you like Cobalt Marilla? Yes, that's his name." When he licked her face she laughed.

"Yes,Anne, I like it very much." Marilla said.

Matthew smiled, "Well I wonder what adventures will come with Cobalt?"

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Yes, I looked up names for blue dogs. Why do you ask? Well that's all from me until after Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
